Lorraine Shafiq và Đại chiến Phù thủy Lần thứ Hai
by vitquayanthatngon
Summary: Lorraine Shafiq, 11 tuổi, máu trong, tài năng pháp thuật phi phàm, khinh thường Máu Bùn. Nhưng nó đã có ba má tuyệt vời.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Đứa bé thuần huyết tự phụ

Kênh đào Briare là một trong những địa điểm tham quan nổi tiếng của thung lũng Loire, nơi được mệnh danh là "khu vườn" đẹp tuyệt của nước Pháp. Vì thế Briare thi thoảng lại được đón chào một vài nhóm khách du lịch tới thưởng thức cái bầu không khí ngọt lành và lãng mạn của những nét kiến trúc thời Phục Hưng còn sót lại đâu đây.

Ngày hôm nay cũng không khác lắm. Tầm chiều tối vào cái khoảng thời gian mà những người dân bản địa vẫn quen đi dạo dọc theo Briare, họ đột nhiên phát hiện hai cô bé lạ mặt chừng hơn 10 tuổi đang nắm tay nhau đi trên con đường lát đá gồ ghề. Thoạt nhìn thì hai đứa trông chẳng khác gì chị em ruột cả, bởi vì vẻ ngoài của chúng có nhiều điểm giống nhau lạ lùng: từ mái tóc màu vàng kim đến đôi mắt xanh ngọc và cả làn da hơi tai tái. Tất nhiên, hai cô bé này đều rất xinh đẹp. Lúc này đứa con gái cao hơn hẳn có vẻ sốt sắng và nóng ruột vì chuyện gì đó, nó nói tía lia trong khi đứa còn lại chỉ cười tủm tỉm với cái vẻ láu cá và ranh mãnh.

_ Lorraine đi học ở Hogwarts thiệt hả? Vì sao không phải là Beauxbatons chớ? Chị không hiểu nổi cô chú nghĩ cái quái gì nữa! Ở Beauxbatons có cả một tòa cung điện tráng lệ và đẹp đẽ, thời tiết thì ấm áp quanh năm. Tụi chị còn sở hữu một vườn hoa hồng cực kỳ xinh đẹp. Hogwarts thì sao?

_ Ối, thôi nào, chị Fleur! Hogwarts là một trong ba ngôi trường đào tạo pháp sư và phù thủy nổi tiếng ở châu Âu đó. Mà em chỉ đi học ở Hogwarts bảy năm, có to tát gì đâu?

_ Em nói dễ nghe nhỉ? Hogwarts ở tận nước Anh đó, Lorraine ơi, em có hiểu được nước Anh là ở đâu không?

Cô chị gái cáu kỉnh rít lên khiến đứa em gái cau mày lại. Con bé liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh và phát hiện có ai đó đang rướn cái cổ để hóng hớt câu chuyện của hai đứa nó. Thế là nó lập tức giơ ngón tay đặt lên môi "suỵt" một tiếng ra hiệu với chị gái. Cô chị hình như cũng phát hiện ra rồi, nó lườm mấy người lớn kia rồi lầm bầm một câu "Mấy kẻ Phi Pháp chẳng biết lịch sự là gì sất" rồi kéo đứa em gái chạy đi.

Tới nơi không có người, hai đứa mới dừng lại. Fleur Delacour, cũng chính là đứa bé gái cáu kỉnh ban nãy lấy từ trong cái túi chéo vai bé tí ra hai cái bình nước hoa quả có kích thước lớn hơn nhiều so với cái túi. Nó đưa một cái bình cho đứa em gái tên là Lorraine đang tựa vào cột đèn, rồi tự mình uống mấy hớp nước cho đỡ khát. Nhìn cái trán lấm tấm mồ hôi của Lorraine, Fleur chợt cảm thấy hối hận quá

_ Vừa nãy chị kéo em chạy nhanh quá hả?

Lorraine nhún vai tỏ vẻ không sao.

_ Thế là em đi học ở Hogwarts thiệt à?

Fleur hỏi một lần nữa như thể vẫn chưa tin nổi. Điều này làm cho Lorraine bất đắc dĩ lắm. Con bé thở dài một tiếng rên rỉ

_ Fleur à, em đâu có giỡn

Fleur cự nự

_ Nhưng bình thường em toàn chọc chị hoài!

Lorraine lắc đầu quầy quậy rồi nghiêm túc nói

_ Lần này thì không, em đảm bảo đó!

Fleur quan sát Lorraine thật kỹ như thể muốn xem có sự dối trá tinh quái nào lộ ra trên mặt con bé không, nhưng kết quả khiến nó phải thất vọng rồi. Con bé suy sụp ngồi bệt xuống nền đá lạnh lẽo.

Lorraine khoanh tay nhìn Fleur nhưng không an ủi gì. Hai đứa nó biết nhau từ hồi nhỏ xíu. Bởi vì Fleur thừa hưởng dòng máu Tiên nữ từ bà ngoại khiến chị ấy xinh đẹp hơn nhiều những đứa con gái khác, mà tính khí Fleur cũng kiêu căng lắm, thành thử ra chẳng có mấy ai chịu chơi với chị ấy ngoài Lorraine. Kể cả khi Fleur phải đi học ở Beauxbatons thì tình cảm của tụi nó vẫn chẳng thay đổi gì. Chỉ cần đến ngày nghỉ, chị ấy sẽ chạy tới Phủ nhà Shafiq để chơi cùng Lorraine. Lorraine biết Fleur đã rất mong chờ nó sẽ tới học ở trường Beauxbatons, nhưng chuyện đó là không thể.

Con bé cứ ra vẻ thờ ơ mãi cho đến khi nghe thấy tiếng khóc rấm rứt từ Fleur. Với Lorraine thì khóc là hành vi cực kỳ ngu đần, nhưng cái thứ giúp Fleur đánh bại con bé hết lần này đến lần khác lại chính là những giọt nước mắt ấy. Lorraine bất lực thở dài lần nữa

_ Thôi nào, chị Fleur, chị đứng lên đi mà!

Lorraine cố gắng kéo tay Fleur mà chị ấy cứ giằng ra mãi. Nó đành uy hiếp

_ Đây là nơi công cộng, chị ngồi đó khóc mà không mất mặt à? Đợi tí nữa nhỡ có ai nhìn thấy thì…

Trúng phóc rồi!

Fleur lập tức nín bặt, để mặc Lorraine kéo nó lên rồi lấy khăn tay lau mặt giúp nó. Nhìn đôi mắt đỏ au như con thỏ của Fleur, Lorraine không nhịn nổi lên giọng cao vút

_ Chị khóc cái gì chớ? Dù ba má không kêu em đi học ở Hogwarts thì em cũng chẳng tới Beauxbatons đâu.

Fleur hoang mang hỏi

_ Vì sao? Em không học ở Beauxbatons thì em học đâu?

_ Trường Durmstrang. Beauxbatons toàn lũ Máu lai với Máu bùn, nghe đâu còn đông hơn cả Hogwarts nữa. Đã thế trường chị còn suốt ngày tuyên truyền mấy cái Đạo luật Bí mật gò bó ấy, em không thể nào chịu nổi đâu. Cũng chỉ có ở Durmstrang người ta mới dạy Nghệ thuật Hắc ám thôi.

Fleur biết rõ Lorraine đã say mê với các thí nghiệm Nghệ thuật Hắc ám từ hồi còn nhỏ xíu, nên nó chỉ đành chán nản cúi gằm mặt xuống mà không phải phản ứng tiêu cực như ban nãy. Lorraine không nhìn nổi cái dáng vẻ ủ rũ này của Fleur, nó gắt lên

_ Ngày nghỉ tụi mình vẫn chơi với nhau được mà. Chị đừng thế nữa được không?

Fleur mím môi chẳng nói chẳng rằng, mãi một lúc sau con bé mới kéo cánh tay Lorraine thì thầm hỏi

_ Em đi học ở Hogwarts thì, ờ, thì sẽ có bạn mới à?

Lorraine giật mình. Fleur sợ nó có bạn mới không chơi với chị ấy nữa ư? Nghĩ thế, Lorraine không tự chủ được dịu giọng xuống. Nó siết chặt lấy bàn tay mềm mềm đầy thịt của Fleur

_ Chỉ giỏi nghĩ linh tinh thôi. Fleur xinh đẹp, đáng yêu mãi là bạn thân nhất của em mà.

Nghe thấy thế Fleur lập tức hớn hở ra mặt. Hai đứa chơi ở Briare mãi tới khi trời tối sầm, gia tinh phải tới nhắc nhở thì mới chịu về nhà.

Dòng họ Shafiq là một trong 28 dòng họ thuần huyết lâu đời của nước Anh. Vì không chịu phục tùng Chúa tể Hắc ám, cả nhà Shafiq buộc phải di chuyển tới nước Pháp để né tránh các cuộc thanh trừng ngày một khắc nghiệt của đám Tử thần Thực tử dưới tay vị Chúa tể này. Chọn định cư ở thung lũng Loire, nhà Shafiq thoát khỏi cuộc chiến thảm khốc ở nước Anh và có một cuộc sống bình yên, thịnh vượng. Thế nhưng những ngày tháng hạnh phúc này không còn kéo dài nữa khi mà Lorraine Shafiq – người thừa kế, cũng là con gái duy nhất của ông Shafiq tròn 11 tuổi.

_ Anh Alden, tụi mình không còn cách nào nữa à?

Phu nhân Shafiq – bà Adalbert Shafiq mân mê cái chén sứ trắng đang bốc hơi nghi ngút với vẻ bồn chồn và âu lo. Đó là một người phụ nữ có nét đẹp lộng lẫy với mái tóc màu vàng kim và thân hình mảnh dẻ. Một điều khá dễ dàng nhận ra là Lorraine kế thừa bề ngoài của mẹ – cô bé chả khác gì một bản sao thu nhỏ của bà Adalbert. Ngay cả lúc này khi đang cau mày u buồn, nét quyến rũ và đằm thắm của người phụ nữ này vẫn không cách nào bị lu mờ.

_ Thân ái, em biết là Lorraine buộc phải tới học ở trường Hogwarts mà. Dòng họ Shafiq có giao kèo pháp thuật với giới pháp thuật nước Anh, con cháu của chúng ta không thể đi học ở một ngôi trường nào khác

Ông Alden Shafiq vuốt ve bàn tay người vợ xinh đẹp. Trong lòng ông cũng lo âu chẳng kém bà, nhưng ông vẫn ra vẻ lạc quan

_ Chớ buồn rầu nữa, Adalbert đáng yêu của anh, anh thấy chuyện này cũng không đến nỗi nào. Lấy tánh con bé Lorraine nhà mình chắc chắn sẽ không chịu đi học ở Beauxbatons, mục tiêu của nó vẫn luôn là Durmstrang.

Nhưng bà Adalbert trông như càng tệ hơn, giọng biến thành cao vút

_ Cho nên em phải vui mừng hả? Bởi vì ở Hogwarts người ta không cho phép thí nghiệm Nghệ thuật Hắc ám như Durmstrang?

Ông Alden thở dài kéo vợ vào lòng, xoa dịu đôi bờ vai đang căng cứng của người phụ nữ

_ Thôi nào, Adalbert, em đừng bi quan thế. Có lẽ mọi chuyện cũng không đến nỗi nghiêm trọng như em tưởng đâu. Cho dù Dumbledore có phát hiện ra Lorraine giống…

Nói tới đây, ông Alden im bặt lại. Cuối cùng ông vẫn lựa chọn không nói ra cái tên như nỗi ám ảnh bao trùm gia đình mình suốt bao nhiêu năm qua

_ …thì ông cụ cũng sẽ không làm hại một đứa học trò. Lorraine vô tội!

Bà Adalbert không cãi lại mà rúc vào lồng ngực chồng như một con chim nhỏ bé muốn tìm một cái ổ an toàn, sợ hãi cơn bão tố sắp ập tới. Bà Adalbert biết chồng chỉ cố gắng an ủi bà và cả hai đều lảng tránh điều gì. Nếu như con gái thật sự nhát gan và tốt bụng như những đứa bé khác thì vợ chồng bà đã chẳng phải lo âu đến thế. Vị phù thủy nổi tiếng kia là người tính toán và đa nghi, nhưng ông ta thật lòng yêu thương những đứa trẻ. Bà Adalbert là một trong số những người hiếm hoi biết được câu chuyện thời niên thiếu của Albus Dumbledore, cho nên bà càng tin tưởng ông cụ hơn bất kỳ ai khác. Đáng tiếc, bà lại không cách nào đặt niềm tin tương tự lên người đứa con gái bé bỏng của mình. Sâu thẳm trong tim, bà biết Lorraine không vô tội.

Trong căn phòng khách yên tĩnh và nặng nề như cái lặng yên chết chóc trước cơn bão lớn thình lình vang lên tiếng thét chói tai như muốn xé rách màng nhĩ, dọa hai vợ chồng Shafiq giật nảy mình

_ Thưa chủ nhân tôn kính, Twill đã đón tiểu thư về nhà!

Ngay sau đó là tiếng "bốp" và Lorraine đã xuất hiện trước mặt ông bà Shafiq. Đứng cạnh nó là con gia tinh Twill trung thành.

Lorraine nhấc hai tà váy lên rồi nhún đầu gối xuống một cái kiểu cách và điệu nghệ

_ Chào buổi tối thưa quý ông, quý bà!

Dáng vẻ lanh chanh của nó chọc ông bà Shafiq buồn cười quá. Ông Alden vẫy tay gọi con gái lại gần, thân thiết hỏi

_ Hôm nay đi chơi với Fleur ở kênh đào Briare có vui không con?

Lorraine nhớ đến vẻ u buồn của Fleur suốt cả buổi chiều khi biết tin nó phải tới học ở Hogwarts thì trong lòng cũng không vui vẻ gì. Nó trả lời cộc lốc

_ Cũng vui ạ!

Bà Adalbert mẫn cảm nhận ra điều gì đó. Bà vươn tay xoa mái tóc vàng kim dài tới ngang lưng của Lorraine

_ Con kể cho chị Fleur rồi à?

Lorraine mím môi không nói gì. Thấy con gái muộn phiền, ông Alden an ủi

_ Hai đứa còn gặp nhau dịp nghỉ lễ mà, nhà mình vẫn ở Pháp chứ có chuyển nhà đến nước Anh đâu.

Lorraine phụng phịu trề môi

_ Con nói rồi mà chị ấy cứ khóc hoài ấy. Đau cả đầu!

Bà Adalbert mỉm cười thấu hiểu, Lorraine sợ nhất là nước mắt của Fleur

_ Fleur không nỡ xa con mà. Thôi đừng ca cẩm nữa, con tắm rửa nhanh đi rồi xuống ăn tối. Ngày mai chúng ta còn phải đi mua sắm ở Hẻm Xéo nữa. Tối nay con phải ngủ sớm đó nghen. Chúng ta phải chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cho một chuyến hành trình dài và mệt nhọc!

Lorraine giật nảy mình, nét mặt nó lộ rõ vẻ ngạc nhiên

_ Phải đi luôn ạ? Nhưng ngày mai người ta gởi…

Lorraine lập tức phát hiện mình lỡ lời, nó thình lình im bặt lại. Nhưng đôi vợ chồng nhà Shafiq quá hiểu tính tình con gái, bà Adalbert nhìn nó với vẻ hoài nghi

_ Gởi cái gì?

Lorraine cố gắng làm cho mình không có vẻ như chột dạ. Con bé nháy mắt một cách tinh nghịch

_ À, con đặt hàng mấy nhánh Nữ lang và quả Tầm Gửi ấy mà. Trefle – Picques nhờ con điều chế Tình Dược, nó muốn có một mối tình say đắm và chớp nhoáng với một anh chàng Phi Pháp.

Những lời này của Lorraine thiếu chút nữa khiến bà Adalbert nổi sùng lên và quên sạch những hoài nghi ban nãy

_ Tình Dược? Hai đứa mới mấy tuổi? Tất thối Merlin!

Không đến nỗi mất bình tĩnh như vợ nhưng ông Alden cũng chẳng hài lòng hơn là bao. Ông nghiêm khắc răn dạy con gái

_ Tình Dược chỉ là thứ thuốc khiến người u mê nhất thời mà thôi, đó là giả dối, không phải tình yêu chân chính. Lừa gạt người khác như thế là sai trái!

Lorraine ra vẻ ngoan ngoãn gật đầu

_ Con biết mà, con sẽ chẳng bao giờ dùng Tình Dược đâu. Nhưng Trefle – Picques cứ năn nỉ con mãi. Ba má biết nhà Trefle – Picques nghiêm khắc thế nào mà, con bé cũng chỉ muốn yêu đương ngắn hạn thôi.

Trefle – Picques là một trong những dòng họ Hắc ám lâu đời ở nước Pháp. Họ tôn sùng thuần huyết là cao quý theo cách cực đoan và không chấp nhận bất cứ ai trong nhà được có mối quan hệ thân thiết với những người Phi Pháp.

Ông bà Shafiq cũng hiểu được tình hình gia đình đó, nhưng vẫn không chấp nhận nổi chuyện con gái mình điều chế Tình Dược giúp người ta. Sau khi bắt Lorraine phải thề rằng sẽ không làm điều này, họ mới cho phép nó lên lầu tắm rửa.

Nằm vật ra trên cái giường mềm mại, khổng lồ được phủ bởi một lớp vải nhung màu đen tuyền, Lorraine nhìn chằm chằm vào cái màn tơ lụa màu trắng ngà có những họa tiết thủ công màu bạc và suy tư thật lâu. Lorraine biết ba má không thích nó luyện tập Nghệ thuật Hắc ám. Họ không phản đối ra miệng, nhưng cái nhìn lo âu và rầu rĩ của má Adalbert đã nói lên tất cả. Mà Lorraine không muốn làm cho má nó buồn. Vì sinh ra nó mà sức khỏe của má Adalbert đã yếu đi rất nhiều.

Lôi chiếc gương dùng đôi ra, nó gọi tên của đứa con gái nhà Trefle – Picques. Ban nãy nó đã nói dối, Camile Duc de Trefle – Picques là một đứa chán ghét lũ Máu Bùn và Phi Pháp. Còn lâu con bé mới phải lòng một thằng Phi Pháp.

_ Chantel

Chưa đến ba giây sau, trong gương xuất hiện một cô bé tầm tuổi Lorraine. Đứa bé ấy có mái tóc màu đen, đôi mắt màu xám và những đường nét khuôn mặt góc cạnh có vẻ cứng rắn, lạnh lùng.

Chantel hỏi ngắn gọn

_ Có chuyện gì?

Lorraine nói thẳng

_ Tao bảo ba má là mày nhờ tao điều chế Tình Dược để tán tỉnh một thằng Phi Pháp.

Vẻ bình tĩnh của Chantel lập tức biến mất. Con bé nóng giận như muốn đấm vào mặt Lorraine luôn

_ Mày điên à? Ba má tao mà biết sẽ giết tao mất!

Lorraine đẩy cái gương ra xa để không bị tiếng thét chói tai xé rách màng nhĩ

_ Mày sợ cái gì? Ba má tao sẽ chẳng bao giờ mách lẻo với ba má mày. Tao chỉ cần mày biết đường trả lời nếu ba má tao lén lút gặng hỏi mày thôi.

Cái dáng vẻ không thèm để tâm kia của Lorraine làm cho Chantel vừa sợ vừa giận. Nhưng nó biết Lorraine nói đúng, ông bà Shafiq nổi tiếng hiền lành không bao giờ mách lẻo những chuyện kiểu này đâu. Họ biết rõ ba má Chantel sẽ đánh chết nó nếu dám dây dưa với tụi Phi Pháp mà.

_ Còn gì nữa không? Mày chỉ cần tao làm thế thôi ấy gì?

Lorraine "ờ" một tiếng và Chantel lập tức biến mất khỏi cái gương. Lorraine cũng chẳng thèm để ý đứa con gái đang giận dỗi đó đâu. Với xuất thân thuần huyết và sở hữu tài năng pháp thuật phi phàm, con bé dễ dàng trở thành thủ lĩnh của nhóm trẻ con quý tộc thuần huyết ở nước Pháp bất chấp việc nó mang trên mình một trong những dòng họ lâu đời nhất của nước Anh. Người ta ngưỡng mộ nó bởi vì sự quyền năng và tính tự chủ, không có một ai hay một điều gì có thể cản trở nó đạt được điều mình muốn. Cho dù bản thân con bé thờ ơ và lạnh lùng với quý tộc nước Pháp thì chúng nó vẫn vây lấy nó và tôn kính theo một cách thức cuồng nhiệt khác thường. Thành thử ra Phủ Shafiq luôn tấp nập những đứa trẻ đến chơi và Lorraine cũng có lắm "bạn bè". Nhưng trong lòng Lorraine rất rõ ràng, nó chỉ có một người bạn thân là chị Fleur. Còn Chantel kia, con bé đó cũng chỉ là một trong số những kẻ bề tôi bám theo sau nó thôi.

Nghĩ đến đây, Lorraine rất khó khống chế mình không nghĩ tới ngôi trường nó sẽ theo học trong bảy năm tới, nghe nói Hogwarts nằm đâu đó ở Scotland thì phải. Trước nay nó chưa từng tới nước Anh bao giờ, chớ đừng nói chi là Scotland. Thời tiết ở Anh nổi tiếng thất thường, bầu trời lúc nào cũng âm u như sắp mưa tới nơi, mà Lorraine thì chẳng thích những cơn mưa tí nào. Áo khoác của nó sẽ ướt nhẹp và việc di chuyển trong ngày mưa cũng khó khăn hơn nhiều. Không phải con đường nào cũng được lát đá sạch sẽ đâu.

Lorraine tự phụ không cho rằng mình sẽ gặp phải bất kỳ rắc rối gì ở trường học. Nó có thừa thông minh để né tránh hoặc đánh lạc hướng mọi người. Nhưng ở Hogwarts người ta nghiêm cấm Nghệ thuật Hắc ám – đây mới là điều khiến Lorraine lo lắng nhất. Che che dấu dấu hoài không phải gu của nó.

Nếu được tới học ở Durmstrang thì tuyệt vời biết bao, Lorraine nghĩ thầm, lần trước anh họ Victor đã cho nó xem một hình vẽ khá thú vị – nghe đâu đây là vết tích của vị Chúa tể Hắc ám đời thứ nhất khi còn học ở ngôi trường này. Càng nghĩ nó lại càng thấy tiếc nuối, Hogwarts có gì hay chớ? Toàn lũ Máu Bùn và Máu Lai, nó sẽ chết ngạt với cái mùi thối từ chúng nó mất!

Những ý tưởng ấy cứ quanh quẩn trong đầu Lorraine mãi cho tới khi con bé nằm trên giường và dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ. Trong mơ, con bé nhìn thấy một người đàn ông đội một cái khăn vành có bộ dáng khúm núm. Thế nhưng ánh mắt ông ta nhìn về phía nó lại lạnh lẽo và tàn nhẫn lạ thường. Và cái nhìn đó cứ ám ảnh nó mãi tới ngày hôm sau khi cả nhà nó chuẩn bị hành trình lên đường tới Hẻm Xéo của nước Anh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Cánh cửa bị đóng

Những tia nắng đầu tiên soi sáng thung lũng Loire báo hiệu một ngày mới. Trong khi những bà nội trợ bắt đầu vực dậy chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho cả nhà thì tại Phủ Shafiq, Lorraine cũng đã bị Twill đánh thức bằng cái âm thanh cao vút còn kinh khủng hơn cả đồng hồ báo thức của tụi Phi Pháp.

Con bé cáu kỉnh gập cái gối nhồi đầy lông ngỗng của mình che đi hai tai và quát to

_ Im đi! Đau hết cả đầu rồi!

Với Lorraine mà nói, phải dậy sớm thật đúng là chuyện bất hạnh nhất trần đời. Nó không cách nào tưởng tượng còn có chuyện gì kinh khủng hơn nữa. Bởi vì Lorraine được thừa hưởng khả năng tiên tri từ má Adalbert, thành ra con bé thường xuyên mơ thấy gì đó trong lúc ngủ. Có đôi khi chỉ là những sinh vật huyền bí như con bạch kỳ mã xinh đẹp hay con bằng mã to lớn, nguy hiểm – mấy cái này còn khá dễ chịu bởi Lorraine chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái là biết ngay nó đang chiêm bao về cái gì – nhưng cũng có lúc Lorraine bất hạnh mơ thấy mấy thứ quỷ quái, ví dụ như một chiếc cốc bự, thô kệch được đẽo bằng gỗ cứ phun ra một ngọn lửa màu xanh trắng phừng phừng tới tận miệng cốc. Mà thế còn chưa là gì đâu, có một lần Lorraine phát hoảng khi thấy mình bị nhốt trong một căn phòng nhớp nháp và không có vật dụng gì ngoài một chiếc giường đá lạnh lẽo và một cái mền rách rưới, dơ bẩn. Xung quanh nó yên tĩnh đến đáng sợ, chỉ có tiếng sóng biển va đập vào bờ đá làm Lorraine có cảm tưởng như mình bị nhốt trong một căn nhà ở giữa biển khơi xa xăm. Cái yên tĩnh và cô độc chết chóc trong mơ đã gây cho Lorraine ấn tượng mạnh đến nỗi nó vẫn nhớ như in dù đã mấy năm rồi kể từ cái đêm nó chiêm bao về căn phòng đó.

Chính vì có những giấc mơ kinh khủng và đầy ám ảnh như thế nên Lorraine học được sợ hãi và bắt đầu chống cự lại cơn buồn ngủ. Nó hay thức khuya đọc những cuốn sách được giấu dưới đệm và để mặc cho mình lịm đi khi đã không thể chống cự được nữa. Lẽ dĩ nhiên là cách làm tiêu cực này không thể giúp nó khá hơn là bao, nhưng nó chưa bao giờ kể cho ai nghe hay xin những lời khuyên từ người mà chắc chắn dày dặn kinh nghiệm như má Adalbert.

May cho nó là tình trạng ấy không kéo dài bao lâu. Khi Lorraine lớn hơn một chút thì những giấc mơ dần biến mất – con bé cho rằng khả năng tập trung cao độ đã giúp nó khống chế năng lực tiên tri bẩm sinh mà nó chả hề mong muốn này – và cho đến bây giờ thì đã rất hiếm khi Lorraine ngủ mơ. Tuy thế con bé vẫn giữ nguyên cái thói quen dậy muộn và trở nên cáu kỉnh mỗi khi bị gọi dậy sớm – cái này thì chẳng khác xưa là bao.

Mang nguyên mái tóc rối tung chả khác gì tổ quạ và cặp mắt tèm nhèm đi xuống phòng ăn, Lorraine thành công nhận lấy cái nhìn cau có, không vừa lòng từ má nó.

Trong khi gia tinh bưng những cái bát súp hải sản nhỏ đặc trưng của vùng Marseille lên bàn thì ông Alden bắt đầu dặn dò cô con gái về cuộc hành trình hôm nay

_Chúng ta phải đi qua hai trạm mới tới được Hẻm Xéo. Trước tiên cả nhà mình dừng chân ở Hội đồng Phù thủy Pháp đợi ba làm thủ tục, sau đó thông qua mạng Floo quốc tế tới Bộ Pháp thuật nước Anh.

Bà Adalbert bổ sung

_ Nhà mình sẽ ở lại Luân Đôn một đêm trước khi về. Quán Cái Vạc Lủng, con có nghe nói chứ? Nhà mình sẽ ở đó. Quán đó là địa danh nổi tiếng thường xuyên xuất hiện trong cuốn "Hogwarts, một lịch sử". Má dám chắc con đã đọc về nó. À phải, ba má sẽ đi thăm hỏi một vài người bạn. Con có muốn đi cùng không?

Lorraine cảm giác má Adalbert có vẻ rất vui vì bình thường má không nói nhiều như thế. Và rồi nó chợt nhớ ra ba má nó gặp nhau ở Anh Quốc. Lorraine tặc lưỡi, chả trách má nó hớn hở thế. Tính má Adalbert lãng mạn và hoài cổ lắm. Má thường xuyên kể cho nó nghe những kỷ niệm của ba má hồi mới yêu nhau với cái từ "định mệnh" được lặp đi lặp lại để miêu tả về mối quan hệ của hai người.

_ Hay thôi ạ!

Lorraine lè lưỡi tinh nghịch

_ Con chẳng muốn nịnh ai mà cũng chẳng muốn ai nịnh con sất.

Nó đã chán ngán với những cuộc nói chuyện "tôi khen bạn, bạn tâng bốc tôi" ở giới quý tộc rồi. Cho dù mấy đứa trẻ quý tộc Pháp có dùng câu từ hoa mỹ và tràn đấy ý thơ thế nào đi chăng nữa cũng chẳng thể thay đổi bản chất sáo rỗng cũng như cái đầu rỗng tuếch nhồi đầy Tình Dược của chúng nó.

Ông Alden lắc đầu

_ Sẽ chẳng có ai nịnh đầm con nữa đâu, ba má tới chơi nhà Malfoy và Longbottom mà.

Lorraine đang thưởng thức dở món súp hải sản bao gồm cá, sò, tôm, cua, ốc hầm chung với cà chua, nhụy hoa nghệ tây và gia vị – chính là cái món súp của vùng Marseille thứ danh ấy, một cách ngon lành. Nghe ba nói, con bé ngừng ăn hẳn, ngẩng đầu lên tò mò hỏi

_ Mal…Malfoy, ơ, hình như nhà đó có dính líu gì với Tử thần Thực tử cơ mà?

Ông Alden gật đầu xác nhận.

_ Người đứng đầu hiện giờ của nhà Malfoy là Lucius Malfoy. Anh ta từng là kẻ phụng sự đắc lực của Chúa tể Hắc ám, cái này thì ai cũng rõ mười mươi, nhưng khi bị đưa ra tòa chất vấn, anh ta đã luồn lách khôn khéo bằng cách khai rằng mình đã bị ếm bùa Độc Đoán. Sau này nhà Malfoy lại cống hiến một đống tiền cho Bộ Pháp thuật nước Anh, thế là anh ta thoát tội trong khi ối kẻ khác bị tống vô ngục Azkaban.

_ Người ta cũng chẳng còn cách nào

Má Adalbert than nhẹ

_ Thời hậu chiến chỗ nào cũng cần tiền để trùng tu và xây dựng lại. Malfoy lại là dòng dõi lâu đời, quan hệ họ hàng dây mơ rẫy má khắp nơi. Lucius Malfoy còn lâu mới bị tống giam.

Giọng điệu của má Adalbert thật lạ, cứ như thể tiếc nuối khi người ta không cách nào tống giam ông Malfoy ấy. Nhưng mà…

_ Má không ưa ổng à?

Thế sao còn tới chơi nhà Malfoy ngay khi quay về nước Anh?

Lorraine rất rõ ràng nhà mình đã ở lì bên Pháp lâu thế nào và nếu không vì nó buộc phải đi học ở Hogwarts thì ba má sẽ chẳng bao giờ quay về nước Anh, cho dù đó là quê hương của ba đi chăng nữa. Đây chắc chắn là lần đầu tiên ba má đặt chân tới Luân Đôn sau từng ấy năm.

Bà Adalbert tỏ ra lúng túng trước câu hỏi nhạy bén này của con gái. Ông Alden chạm nhẹ vào mu bàn tay vợ như thể an ủi, rồi quay sang nói với con gái

_ Lorraine à, Lucius Malfoy chiếm được địa vị cao trong tổ chức Tử thần Thực tử không chỉ vì quyền thế và tài phú anh ta sở hữu…Ờ thì, ở dưới thời Chúa tể Hắc ám, đã có rất nhiều người phải chết. Con hiểu ý ba chứ?

Lorraine chớp mắt, hỏi ngược lại

_ Ông ta đã giết người ạ?

Ba Alden nói ngắn gọn

_ Rất nhiều.

Lorraine im bặt. Không khí trên bàn ăn bỗng trở nên nặng nề. Bà Adalbert ngọ nguậy một cách khó chịu và hàng lông mày cứ cau có, thế nhưng bà không phản đối chồng nói sự thật cho con gái biết.

Lorraine đẩy bát súp đã cạn tới đáy sang một bên, lấy cái khăn lau miệng. Sau đó nó hỏi dò

_ Thế vì sao ba má tới thăm nhà Malfoy?

_ Chúng ta cũng tới thăm nhà Longbottom nữa.

Lorraine khó hiểu nhìn ba nó. Ông Alden nhẹ nhàng giải thích

_Người đứng đầu nhà Longbottom hiện giờ là bà Augusta Longbottom. Con trai và con dâu của bà từng là thần sáng nổi tiếng vào những năm 70 và rất được coi trọng. Nhưng họ đã bị những Tử thần Thực tử dùng Lời nguyền Tra tấn đến phát điên phải vào viện Thánh Mungo điều trị.

Cho nên nhà Malfoy theo phe Hắc ám, nhà Longbottom lại chống đối phe Hắc ám. Lorraine không khó cho ra kết luận. Ba má nó muốn…nịnh bợ cả hai bên? Không, phải nói chính xác là bày tỏ lập trường trung gian mới đúng!

Con bé đang suy tư về lập trường của nhà mình thì đột nhiên bị ba gọi ới một tiếng. Nó giật mình hoàn hồn

_ Dạ, ba bảo gì ạ? Con xin lỗi, con không nghe thấy.

Ông Alden chậm rãi lắc đầu ý bảo ông không hề phật lòng với sự lơ đãng này. Đôi mắt màu nâu nhạt như được phủ bởi một lớp mật ong của ông cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào Lorraine mãi. Con bé cảm thấy ông đang phân vân, có lẽ ba không thật sự chắc chắn với cái thứ ông sắp nói với nó chăng?

_Lorraine à, con là đứa bé thông minh và tài năng nhất mà ba má từng gặp. Con sẽ trở nên vĩ đại, chúng ta chưa bao giờ hoài nghi gì về điều này.

Đây không phải là một lời khen ngợi mặc dù nội dung của nó rõ rành rành là như vậy. Ông Alden nói với cái giọng điệu âu lo như thể ông thà rằng con gái chỉ là đứa bình thường, còn hơn là một người xuất chúng như thế.

Mà đó cũng chính xác là ý tưởng của cặp vợ chồng nhà Shafiq. Họ chỉ mong con gái có một cuộc sống êm đềm, hoặc có lẽ là nhàm chán với một người bình thường. Thế nhưng ông bà Shafiq là những người từng trải qua chiến tranh và đã phải đánh đổi tất cả những gì mình có để đổi lấy hai từ "nhàm chán" ấy, họ có lý lẽ của riêng mình.

_ Nhưng, con gái của ta, những người vĩ đại không có mấy ai được hạnh phúc. Gellert Grindelwaldbị giam ở cái pháo đài Nurmengard do chính tay lão xây dựng lên. Albus Dumbledore giết chết em gái ruột bởi dã tâm của mình, Chúa tể Hắc ám nửa sống nửa chết, vật vờ, tìm đường trỗi dậy. Không có ai, không một ai cả.

Nét mặt Lorraine biến thành âm u chỉ trong nháy mắt. Miệng nó bật ra nụ cười khe khẽ có phần châm chọc

_ Ba đang trù ếm con, đứa con gái ruột duy nhất của ba má đó hả? Tất cả chỉ vì con ham thích Nghệ thuật Hắc ám trong khi ba má sợ hãi nó. Ba không thấy buồn cười hay sao? Ba má vẫn luôn miệng dạy con không được dùng thành kiến để đối xử với lũ Phi Pháp nhưng chính ba má lại đang áp đặt cái thành kiến về Nghệ thuật Hắc ám lên với con. Con đã từng giết ai chưa? Chưa từng! Con đã bao giờ muốn thống trị giới pháp thuật hay phá bỏ mấy cái Đạo luật Quốc tế về Bí mật Phù thủy chưa? Chưa bao giờ!

Lorraine nói một hồi dài trong nỗi uất ức và căm hận đến khó tả. Trước đây nó cứ ngỡ như mình có thể dễ dàng phớt lờ những thành kiến của ba má, hóa ra là không! Nỗi cô đơn sâu thẳm trong tim nó đột nhiên bùng phát dữ dội và nó không cách nào kiềm chế nổi nữa. Từ hồi biết nói dối tới giờ, nó đã không ít lần dùng mấy lời nói ba xạo để lừa ba má, thế nhưng giờ nó đã hiểu ra rồi – tất cả đều là vô nghĩa, bởi vì ngôn ngữ không cách nào thay đổi bản chất của vấn đề – Nó khác biệt và không ai chấp nhận sự khác biệt ấy của nó, kể cả ba má. Từ khi sinh ra, nó đã cô đơn và lẻ loi giống như một định mệnh.

Lorraine cảm thấy mình thật đáng buồn. Nó đang sống trong một gia đình hạnh phúc mà vì cái cớ gì nó lại chẳng cảm thấy hạnh phúc? Ở nơi đây, trong chính căn nhà của nó, nó cô đơn.

_ Con ăn xong rồi.

Lorraine nghe thấy âm thanh nghẹn ngào phát ra từ miệng mình nhưng nó đã không kịp nghĩ gì nữa. Con bé cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm phản ứng của ba má mà chạy thẳng lên phòng ngủ. Lorraine nằm vật ra giường, một tay với lấy cái gối rồi che kín mặt. Nó thấy đáy lòng nặng nề biết bao và giờ thì nó không muốn nghĩ ngợi thêm bất cứ cái gì. Lũ Phi Pháp ư? Nghệ thuật Hắc ám ấy hả? Nó không quan tâm!

Chẳng mấy chốc Lorraine nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vọng tới. Đó là tiếng má Adalbert đang đi về phía phòng nó. Thế rồi con bé giật thót khi nhớ ra đã quên khép cửa. Những bước chân ngày càng dồn dập và gần hơn bao giờ hết khiến cho Lorraine khủng hoảng quá. Nó không muốn gặp má cũng không muốn nói chuyện với má, ít nhất là ở lúc này.

_ Lorraine ơi

Tiếng má vẫn dịu dàng như trước nhưng Lorraine chỉ cảm thấy chói tai kinh khủng. Tai nó ù đi và đầu óc trống rỗng lạ thường. Nó bật dậy lục tung cái ngăn kéo của cái tủ gỗ kê sát đầu giường để tìm lấy đũa phép. Thế nhưng bên trong hai cái ngăn kéo, nó chỉ thấy toàn những cái lọ độc dược nho nhỏ, hai quyển sổ tay Cổ ngữ Runes, những cái khăn tay bằng lụa sa tanh được xếp chồng và một đống những thứ tạp nham nho nhỏ khác. Đáng tiếc, tuyệt nhiên không thấy chiếc đũa phép nào cả!

Tiếng bước chân bỗng trở nên nhẹ bẫng – Lorraine lập tức nhận ra, má Adalbert đã leo hết những bậc cầu thang và bắt đầu đi tới chỗ rẽ. Con bé quay ngoắt đầu lại, ngay lập tức đập vào mắt nó là khuôn mặt má Adalbert!

Không! Nó không muốn!

Trong đầu Lorraine gào lên những điều đó và trong tích tắc, nó chợt nhớ đến hướng dẫn sử dụng bùa chú không cần đũa phép trong sách bùa chú cao cấp. Và thế là, nó vẫy tay mạnh một cái với ước muốn mãnh liệt khóa chặt cánh cửa căn phòng này tránh khỏi bất kỳ kẻ nào xâm nhập.

RẦM!

Cánh cửa gỗ to khệ nệ và nặng nề đập mạnh vào bản lề với tốc độ nhanh đến khó tin gây ra một tiếng nổ lớn. Lorraine thề nó chưa bao giờ đẩy mạnh được cái cửa đến như vậy. Nhưng càng khiến nó choáng váng hơn là nó thật sự THỰC HIỆN được một bùa chú KHÔNG CẦN ĐŨA PHÉP, thậm chí KHÔNG CẦN ĐỌC THÀNH LỜI! Trong thoáng chốc, nó không tin được vào mắt mình. Có phải nó điên rồi không? Lorraine nhịn không được rên rỉ

_ Merlin ơi

Ở ngoài cửa, bà Adalbert cũng chẳng khác gì Lorraine là bao. Gia đình Shafiq là một nhà thuần chủng chính hiệu, cho nên bọn họ hiểu rõ chỉ có một số ít Phù thủy cấp cao có thể vừa không cần dùng đũa phép và không sử dụng câu thần thú khi thi triển pháp thuật. Mà Lorraine mới bao nhiêu tuổi?

Chưa bao giờ rõ rệt đến thế, nỗi sợ hãi lan tràn khiến cho bà Adalbert chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân lạnh toát như thể bị ném vào hầm băng – cái cảm giác này chả khác gì khi bà bị ai đó ếm một bùa Tan ảo ảnh. Thế rồi đột nhiên có người cầm lấy tay bà. Bà Adalbert quay ngoắt lại và nhìn thấy nét mặt lo âu của chồng

_ Làm sao thế em?

Ông Alden thở hổn hển. Tiếng nổ lớn đến độ ông ở dưới phòng ăn còn nghe rõ mồn một.

_ Anh nghe thấy…Hai mẹ con làm sao vậy? Con bé Lorraine đâu em?

Ông Alden rối rít hỏi mấy câu liền. Sự lo lắng trong lòng ông càng bị đẩy lên đến tột cùng khi chứng kiến khuôn mặt tái mét của vợ. Ông Alden cố gắng siết chặt lấy bàn tay đang run lẩy bẩy và lạnh cóng của bà Adalbert.

Phải mất một lúc bà Adalbert mới có thể tìm về tiếng nói của mình. Bà thốt lên

_ Anh Alden, nó, con bé đóng cửa, Lorraine nó không cần đũa phép, nó thậm chí không cần đọc câu thần chú

Nói đến đây, bà Adalbert nhịn không được tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào

_ Anh ơi, chúng ta phải làm sao bây giờ? Em không thể để nó giống, giống với…

Bà lắp bắp mãi không thành tiếng. Ông Alden trải qua nỗi hoảng sợ trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, nhưng ngay sau đó ông chỉ biết đau lòng cho người vợ đáng thương của mình.

_ Không sao đâu em.

Ông ôm lấy bà Adalbert và liên tục xoa lưng an ủi

_ Lorraine là đứa bé ngoan, nó rất yêu em, yêu gia đình này và cả Fleur nữa.

Bà Adalbert thì thào

_ Vâng, em biết, em biết chứ. Nhưng mà…

Bà chần chờ một lát, cuối cùng không nói hết câu. Ông Alden thở dài một hơi rồi kéo vợ tới trước cửa phòng cô con gái.

_ Lorraine, ba má muốn nói chuyện với con, được chứ?

Ông Alden đứng ngoài cửa hô to. Nhưng đợi một lúc lâu, ông vẫn không thấy Lorraine ra mở cửa. Trong lòng ông bất chợt cảm thấy hối hận vì sự xúc động ban nãy của mình. Có lẽ mục đích của ông là tốt đấy, thế nhưng ông đã vô tình xúc phạm đến con bé rồi. Cùng lúc đó, ông Alden mơ hồ cảm giác được sự đè nén và áp lực Lorraine vẫn luôn kìm hãm nơi đáy lòng nó.

Trong lúc ông Alden miên man suy nghĩ thì đột nhiên có tiếng "rắc" một cái. Thế rồi cánh cửa gỗ trước mặt dần mở ra trong sự ngạc nhiên của ông.

_ Lorraine bé bỏng của ba

Ông Alden xúc động quỳ một gối xuống để có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô con gái chỉ cao đến thắt lưng ông. Lorraine cúi gằm mặt xuống, con bé cố tỏ ra dửng dưng và lạnh lùng hết mức với ba má nó. Thế nhưng khi nghe ba nó gọi thế, con bé vẫn nhịn không được sụt sịt mấy tiếng.

Ông Alden nói

_ Ba xin lỗi vì đã nói những lời ban nãy với con. Ba xin lỗi vì đã làm con buồn.

Những lời này của ông như chọc thủng cái lớp vỏ mạnh mẽ của Lorraine. Nỗi lòng uất ức vẫn luôn nghẹn ở cổ nó cuối cùng đã bị bung ra tung tóe và con bé không cách nào ngăn cản nổi những giọt nước mắt tuôn trào, rơi tí tách xuống sàn nhà. Cả người nó căng ra vì cố gắng đè nén mọi cảm xúc. Nó không muốn mình khóc lóc thút thít như một con ngốc thế này, trông thật ngu đần và xấu xí và yếu đuối hết mức! Thế nhưng nó lại không cách nào nhịn được, nó không thể khống chế chính mình nữa !

Ôi, đời nó chưa bao giờ thảm hại như vậy! Nó hận mình yếu đuối và bất lực biết bao. Lorraine buồn bã nghĩ thầm. Bất chợt nó bị ba Alden kéo vào lòng, đầu nó tựa vào vai của ba và ông liên tục vỗ nhẹ lên lưng nó một cách dịu dàng. Cái ôm ấp áp và sự tiếp xúc thân thiết thoáng cái khiến cả người nó run rẩy. Theo bản năng Lorraine muốn giằng ra, nhưng lý trí lập tức ập đến ngăn cản nó làm ra hành động chắc chắn sẽ khiến ba Alden cảm thấy tổn thương này.

Thế là cả người Lorraine cứ cứng đơ ra đó. Cảm xúc luống cuống và bất an đã nhanh chóng chiếm cứ cả đáy lòng nó, thay thế cho sự tổn thương và áp lực ban nãy.

Không biết có phải ba Alden nhận ra điều gì đó không, ông buông Lorraine ra ngay sau đó và cố gắng giữ một khoảng cách thích hợp. Nhưng bàn tay ông vẫn nắm chặt tay con gái. Ông Alden nhìn thẳng vào mắt Lorraine, nói

_ Lorraine, con nói đúng. Những gì ba má đã trải qua, những gì chúng ta từng chứng kiến trong quá khứ đã khiến chúng ta có thành kiến với Nghệ thuật Hắc ám. Nó cũng khiến chúng ta trở nên nhu nhược và sợ hãi lặp lại những sai lầm trong tương lai.

Khi nói tới đây, ông ngước nhìn bà Adalbert đang đứng bên cạnh hai ba con. Thế rồi ông vươn bàn tay còn lại nắm lấy tay bà. Lorraine nhìn chằm chằm vào hai bàn tay đang đan chặt lấy nhau kia, rồi lại nhìn xuống bàn tay của ba đang nắm lấy tay nó. Bỗng nhiên nó cảm thấy ấm áp một cách khó hiểu. Giống như có một sợi dây liên kết vô hình giữa nó và ba má, nó không phải là đứa bé cô đơn nữa.

Má Adalbert đột nhiên nói chen ngang

_ Con rất giống một ng…người mà ba má từng biết – một pháp sư Hắc ám hùng mạnh nhưng đã mắc phải sai lầm lớn. Ông ta để dã tâm che mờ hai mắt và gây nên những hậu quả khủng khiếp. Ba má rất sợ con sẽ mắc phải sai lầm tương tự.

Lorraine phải mất một lúc mới tiêu hóa hết được lời má nói. Đây là lần đầu tiên gia đình nó thảo luận một cách trực tiếp về chủ đề này.

Ông Alden nhìn thấy nét mặt ngạc nhiên của con gái thì chỉ biết than nhẹ trong lòng. Ông tiếp lời vợ

_ Ba má không muốn con bị Nghệ thuật Hắc ám mê hoặc, cũng sợ hãi lòng tốt của con sẽ bị che mờ. Đáng ra ba nên nói cho con biết từ sớm mà không phải ngăn cấm con tránh xa khỏi Nghệ thuật Hắc ám.

Lorraine đỏ bừng hai má, nó thấy mình thật trẻ con khi nghĩ ba má không chịu chấp nhận nó. Chả lẽ nó đã quên rồi sao, ở trong giới quý tộc Pháp làm gì có ai sống được tự do và thoải mái như nó? Trong khi các tiểu thư nhà khác phải học tập lễ nghi, thơ văn thì nó cứ như một tên Phi Pháp dã man và thô lỗ, suốt ngày chỉ rình đi chơi và nghiên cứu mấy thí nghiệm Nghệ thuật Hắc ám.

Nó cự nự với ba

_ Không phải đâu, ba má đâu có cấm cản con.

Tiếng thì thào của nó làm ba Alden mỉm cười

_ Nhưng ba má vẫn luôn không vui vẻ gì, phải không? Lorraine là một cô bé hiếu thảo, con nhất định sẽ không làm điều gì khiến ba má phiền muộn.

Nghe thế mặt Lorraine càng đỏ chót hơn, cả cái gáy nó cũng nóng bừng lên rồi. Nó ấy à, chỉ ngoan ngoãn được mỗi cái mặt ngoài thôi!

Ông bà Shafiq thấy phản ứng của con gái thì bật cười, bầu không khí trở nên nhẹ nhõm và dễ chịu hơn hẳn.

_ Ba má biết sai rồi, thế nên từ nay Lorraine cứ làm thí nghiệm Nghệ thuật Hắc ám thoải mái nhé! Nhưng mà con phải tự kiểm soát chính mình, không được sa đà, không được để bản thân bị Nghệ thuật Hắc ám mê hoặc. Khi muốn thực nghiệm cái gì, phải có gia tinh ở bên cạnh con, nhớ chưa?

Lorraine đang khấp khởi mừng thầm thì câu cuối cùng của ba Alden như tạt nước lạnh lên người con bé

_ Ba ơi, nhưng mà…

_ Không có nhưng nhị gì hết

Má Adalbert lên tiếng một cách nghiêm khắc. Bà không hài lòng lắm với quyết định của chồng nhưng thấy con gái vui vẻ ra mặt, bà cũng không nói lên lời phản đối. Thế nhưng đó đã là giới hạn lớn nhất của bà rồi.

_ Luyện phép là một quá trình rất nguy hiểm mà ngay cả những pháp sư tài ba cũng không tránh khỏi rủi ro chết người. Cái cô Pandora Lovegood, vợ của chủ biên "Kẻ lý sự" cũng bị phản phép và giết chết trong quá trình Luyện phép đấy!

Lorraine phản đối

_ Con cũng đâu Luyện phép.

_ Phải rồi, con chỉ nghiên cứu Nghệ thuật Hắc ám thôi mà, đâu hẳn là Luyện phép chứ?

Hiếm khi nào bà Adalbert mới nói ra một câu mang tính châm chọc như thế. Lorraine toan cãi lại thì bị ánh mắt của ba Alden ngăn cản. Ba nói

_ Thật ra ban nãy ba nói mấy lời ấy với con là vì có lý do. Cộng đồng phù thủy ở Anh khác xa với ở Pháp. Sự chia rẽ giữa Thuần huyết, Máu lai và Máu bùn rất nghiêm trọng. Người ta đánh giá một ai đó chỉ dựa vào huyết thống mà không thèm quan tâm người đó đạo đức ra sao, tài năng thế nào.

Ông Alden cẩn thận lựa chọn từ ngữ

_ Nhà Trefle – Picques là một trong những gia đình thuần huyết có thành kiến với những người Phi Pháp nhất ở đây. Nhưng nếu so với những dòng dõi thuần huyết khác ở nước Anh như Malfoy, Black hay Carrow thì chưa là gì cả. Hơn nữa mối quan hệ giữa Thuần huyết với Máu lai, Máu bùn còn trở nên phức tạp dưới sự thống trị tàn khốc của Chúa tể Hắc ám. Ba không muốn nhìn thấy con đến học ở Hogwarts rồi bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự cổ xúy của những tư tưởng thành kiến ấy. Người thông minh dễ dàng trở nên tự phụ và bỏ quên lòng tốt của mình. Ba không muốn Lorraine bé bỏng của ba thành người như vậy.

Lorraine trầm ngâm một lúc lâu. Nó không ngờ được ba má lại lo lắng cho nó nhiều đến thế. Lúc trước nó chỉ đơn giản nghĩ ba má ghét Nghệ thuật Hắc ám thôi. Lát sau, con bé ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ba má, gằn từng chữ một

_ Con không trở thành người như thế đâu, con hứa đấy!

Đáp lại nó là nụ cười hạnh phúc của ông bà Shafiq.

 **Chú thích**

Có nhiều bạn sẽ thắc mắc vì sao Lorraine không tự chạy đi khép cửa mà lại mắc công tìm đũa phép? Nhà Shafiq là một dòng dõi lâu đời, cho nên Lorraine từ nhỏ đã làm mọi việc bằng phép thuật. Nói cách khác, cô bé bị phụ thuộc quá nhiều vào phép thuật. Lúc đó cô bé lại cuống nữa nên quên mất mình còn có chân :))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Hành trình tới nước Anh

Cả gia đình Shafiq bay tới Paris trên chiếc xe ngựa màu xanh lợ có kích thước khá đồ sộ ngang với căn phòng nó. Mấy con ngựa có cánh sở hữu thân mình bự chảng không khác gì con voi và những cái vó của nó còn to hơn cả cái đĩa ăn. Bởi vì sức khỏe của má nó không được tốt lắm nên ba Alden cố gắng bố trí nội thất trong xe sao cho tiện lợi và thoải mái nhứt! Họ có đầy đủ đồ dùng cần thiết cho một chuyến đi dài: một cái giường hai tầng mềm mại; một giá sách nhỏ chất đầy những tập thơ của má Adalbert và một quyển từ điển tiếng Anh của phù thủy dành riêng cho Lorraine (con bé đang phải chật vật ôn tập từ đơn tiếng Anh, nó chưa bao giờ giao tiếp với một người Anh nào nên rất lấy làm hoài nghi liệu mình có thể theo theo kịp bài giảng trên lớp hay không); một cái tủ kính bày những chiếc bánh ngọt, bánh sừng bò đẹp mắt và dĩ nhiên là ngon miệng chẳng kém rồi. Thậm chí mùa hè năm nay ba Alden còn mướn hẳn một phù thủy rành thuật luyện kim để làm riêng một cái nhà tắm trong xe nữa. Lorraine cảm thấy cái xe ngựa chả khác gì một cái nhà bay cả!

Cả đường đi con bé cứ quạu quọ mãi bởi vì má Adalbert không chịu tin là nó đã biết Độn thổ. Thậm chí má còn nạt nó vì tội ham hố thể hiện, cho dù nó có thật sự biết cách Độn thổ đi chăng nữa thì rõ là nó chưa đủ tuổi để có giấy phép của Bộ mà!

Ông Alden nhìn Lorraine giận dỗi quay ngoắt đầu qua cửa sổ thì vỗ nhẹ lên mu bàn tay của vợ.

_ Thôi nào, em, đừng chọc con bé!

_ Nó không hiểu, anh à.

Má Adalbert lắc đầu quầy quậy rồi chỉ tay về phía Lorraine.

_ Nó chỉ mới 11 tuổi và chưa thể khống chế năng lượng pháp thuật. Ở cái tuổi này, nó chỉ cáu lên một cái là vỡ tung hết đống chén bát rồi. Con bé chỉ muốn phá luật thôi!

Lorraine khó chịu. Nó rất muốn cãi lại rằng nó đã sử dụng được ma thuật (Hex) rồi, thế nên việc khống chế năng lượng pháp thuật chỉ là trò mèo với nó. Nhưng không biết vì sao lời nói của nó lại thất lạc trên đường đi tới cửa miệng. Trong đầu Lorraine cứ ám ảnh mãi hình ảnh của má Adalbert lúc sáng – khuôn mặt sững sờ, chết đứng tại chỗ, khi nhìn thấy cánh cửa phòng nó bị đóng lại. Đáng ra nó nên biết từ lâu rồi, má Adalbert có một nỗi ám ảnh khủng khiếp với Nghệ thuật Hắc ám.

Ma thuật là một trong bảy loại pháp thuật. Nó có mối liên hệ trực tiếp với Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, những hiệu ứng mà ma thuật thuật gây ra tác động tiêu cực đến nạn nhân, khiến họ vô cùng khổ sở. Muốn thực hiện được ma thuật thì người ta phải khá thành thạo các loại bùa (Charm) và bùa ếm (Jinx), thậm chí là cả thần chú biến hình (Transfiguration). Nhưng vấn đề đâu chỉ có thế! Để thi triển một phép thuật, một trong ba yếu tố không thể thiếu đó là tâm trí của bạn phải thật tập trung tưởng tượng về kết quả của pháp thuật đó. Đó mới là thứ đáng sợ nhất, bởi vì thực hiện thành công ma thuật nghĩa là Lorraine đã phải nghĩ đến việc kẻ bị ếm sẽ đau đớn như thế nào.

Trước nay nó giỏi nói xạo và cẩn thận nên ba má không biết được trình độ pháp thuật của nó tới đâu. Có lẽ trong trí tưởng tượng của họ, nó chỉ đọc mấy cái nguyên lý pháp thuật, tập tành vung đũa phép hoặc thậm chí đơn giản hơn nữa là nghiên cứu lịch sử của Nghệ thuật Hắc ám rồi phát cuồng với những lý tưởng vĩ đại và quyền năng lớn lao nó mang lại? Nhưng chỉ đơn giản thế thôi mà má Adalbert của nó đã thần hồn nát thần tính rồi đấy!

Lorraine tựa đầu vào cửa sổ, thở dài y chang một bà cụ non.

Chiếc xe ngựa đã bay cao tít tắp trên bầu trời, lướt qua biển mây bồng bềnh. Bầu trời ngày hôm nay tươi sáng, xanh thăm thẳm bất tận dưới một mặt trời chói lóa. Tòa lâu đài của nhà Shafiq đã biến thành một chấm nhỏ li ti, càng ngày càng chìm nghỉm giữa khung cảnh rộng mênh mông. Lướt qua những cuộn mây xoáy, những ụ mây tuyết, những tia sáng mặt trời ấm áp chiếu rọi lên mu bàn tay đang buông lòng thòng ngoài cửa sổ của Lorraine làm con bé thấy dễ chịu hơn hẳn. Mỗi khi lặn xuống dưới những đám mây, quang cảnh phía bên dưới lại thay đổi. Thung lũng Loire đã bị bỏ lại đằng xa, thay vào đó là những đồng cỏ xanh mơn mởn với những chấm nhỏ màu trắng li ti mà Lorraine ngờ ngờ là bầy cừu; những cánh đồng hoa vàng, hoa đỏ – đẹp như một bức tranh đủ màu; rồi cứ cách một vài giờ, nó lại bắt gặp một thành phố sống động với những phương tiện giao thông chằng chịt nối đuôi nhau; rồi đến làng mạc với những nóc nhà thờ nhỏ xíu.

Mới đầu bức tranh thiên nhiên xinh đẹp còn hấp dẫn Lorraine, nhưng chưa được nửa ngày con bé đã chán ngắt. Dù không được đi xa nhiều, nhưng cứ tầm một năm nhà nó lại có một chuyến đi dài kiểu này. Đương nhiên họ chỉ đi trong nước Pháp thôi, nhưng cũng đã đủ cho nó ngắm nghía chán chê rồi.

Bà Adalbert thấy Lorraine rầu rĩ gác cằm lên cửa sổ xe thì hơi hối hận. Bà cho rằng con gái vẫn còn để ý những lời dạy dỗ của bà ban nãy. Trẻ con đứa nào chẳng thích chứng tỏ mình là người lớn, không biết sao bà cứ luôn nhạy cảm quá đáng.

Thế là bà Adalbert cố ý gợi chuyện với con gái:

_ Lorraine đang nghĩ gì thế?

Con bé trông ỉu xìu và chẳng còn tí tâm tình nào để trò chuyện với má nó. Thực ra giờ này nó chỉ muốn vớ lấy một quyển sách rồi nằm bò ra cái ghế màu hồng này thôi. Nhưng đoán chừng ba má nó sẽ lại ca thán về cái tư thế đọc sách bất nhã, nên nó cũng không hơi đâu gây rắc rối cho chính mình.

Lorraine thều thào với má nó:

_ Không có gì ạ.

Và con bé cứ im lặng mãi cho đến khi cả nhà nó hạ cánh xuống ngay chính giữa ngã tư đường phố sầm uất của Paris. Lúc xuống xe ngựa, Lorraine mới phát hiện cả con đường cái to đùng này này chỉ toàn phù thủy, nhưng hai bên đầu đường, tính từ vị trí cột đèn xanh đèn đỏ trở đi thì có những kẻ Phi Pháp với đủ loại phương tiện giao thông đi lại đông đúc, nhộn nhịp. Đây rõ ràng là ngã tư, mà đám người Phi Pháp di chuyển như thể chỉ là ngã ba! Người ta vội vã đi lướt qua con đường cái của các phù thủy mà không hề liếc tới nó một cái.

Lorraine mím môi. Tình cảnh này nó đã nhìn quen rồi, nhưng không biết sao vẫn cứ thấy kỳ quặc kiểu gì ấy!

Ba Alden thấy con gái cứ đứng ngẩn người ra đó thì vỗ nhẹ vào vai Lorraine.

_ Làm sao thế con?

Lorraine chỉ tay vào đám đông Phi Pháp:

_ Con không nghĩ bùa đuổi có công hiệu thế? Bọn họ hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy chúng ta một chút nào.

Ông Alden thích thú xoa đầu con bé.

_ Ba không ngờ con còn biết cả bùa đuổi cơ đấy? Con gái ba giỏi quá! Nhưng họ không chỉ ếm bùa đuổi Muggle đâu. Mỗi tấc mỗi phân trên con đường này đều được các phù thủy cao tay ếm bùa Tan ảo ảnh. Thậm chí họ còn mời cả cụ Nicholas Flamel và một vài bậc thầy khác của thuật giả kim cổ điển đến hỗ trợ.

Lorraine xoa cằm, âm thầm tính toán trong lòng.

_ Nghe chừng có vẻ rất tốn kém. Nhưng không biết mấy vị đó đã làm thế nào nhỉ? Con không nghĩ các thần chú có tác dụng được bao lâu.

Ba Alden gật đầu, dùng ánh mắt tán thưởng nhìn Lorraine.

_ Cho nên họ mới cần các nhà giả kim.

Lorraine ca thán:

_ Chà, chà, thật thần kỳ!

Ba Alden mỉm cười hiền lành với nó.

_ Ba đề nghị con nên tìm hiểu thêm về Thuật Giả kim. Nó thú vị không kém gì Nghệ thuật Hắc ám đâu.

Ông Alden nói nửa câu còn lại bằng giọng điệu là lạ. Có vẻ như với ông, dùng cụm từ "thú vị" để miêu tả về Nghệ thuật Hắc ám là một điều rất khủng khiếp, nhưng ông vẫn cố gắng ép mình nhìn nhận vấn đề theo cách của Lorraine. Rõ là điều này có hiệu quả, vì ngay lập tức ông đã nhìn thấy nụ cười toe toét trên mặt con gái.

_ Con cũng nghĩ thế.

Hai ba con thủ thỉ với nhau suốt dọc đường mãi tới khi họ dừng chân trước một quảng trường cực kỳ rộng lớn. Giờ phút này, Lorraine đã hoàn toàn không thốt lên được lời nào. Miệng con bé cứ há hốc, hai mắt trợn tròn nhìn cảnh tượng nguy nga, lộng lẫy trước mặt. Một dãy lâu đài cổ xưa, đồ sộ được xếp theo hình chữ u với ba tầng lầu và hàng trăm cánh cửa sổ màu xanh lục. Lớp sơn bên ngoài của tòa lâu đài đã biến thành màu cam xỉn cũ kỹ. Phía trên cao là mái vòm được sơn mới bằng thứ màu xanh lam trùng khít với sắc thái của bầu trời, làm cho Lorraine có ảo tưởng như cả tòa lâu đài này đã hòa mình vào với không trung bao la, chạm tới những đám mây bồng bềnh. Nhưng đó chưa phải là điều gây ấn tượng nhất. Ở khoảng chính giữa cái sân trong lòng chữ u của tòa lâu đài là một kim tự tháp bằng kính cao hơn hai mươi mét, hoàn toàn trong suốt và được dựng bằng các khớp nối kim loại. Lorraine có thể dễ dàng nhìn xuyên thấu qua lớp kính ấy là đám đông người đang đi lại nhộn nhịp, những bậc thang dẫn lên tầng trên được uốn cong nghệ thuật, một vài quầy hàng lưu niệm rực rỡ màu sắc và cực kỳ bắt mắt. Cả tòa kim tự tháp đặc biệt nằm trên một một hồ nước rộng, xung quanh có bốn cái vòi phun nước nghệ thuật. Những làn nước bắn tung lên trời tạo thành đường cong mềm mại, đan xen lẫn nhau, trông rất thích mắt.

Ba Alden tự hào giới thiệu:

_ Đây là bảo tàng Lourve, một trong những viện bảo tàng hiếm hoi nổi tiếng ở cả thế giới Muggle lẫn thế giới pháp thuật. Con nhìn thấy tòa kim tự tháp kia không? Chà, chà, một kiệt tác của bố cục và ngôn ngữ kiến trúc. Một số lượng phù thủy và Phi Pháp hùng hậu đã bắt tay nhau xây dựng nên nó – tổng cộng những 1240 người.

Họ đi qua một con đường bắc qua cái hồ, tiến thẳng vào kim tự tháp. Ba Alden đi tới cạnh một anh con trai trẻ tuổi là nhân viên túc trực ngay bên cạnh cửa ra vào. Lorraine nghe thấy ba nó nói thầm với anh ta:

_ Bonjoir. Chúng tôi đến Hội đồng Pháp thuật nước Pháp.

Anh con trai lập tức nở nụ cười nhiệt tình. Sau một cái nhún chân, anh ta nghiêng người mở cánh cửa nhỏ một cách điệu nghệ và khoa trương nói:

_ Bonjoir. Chào mừng quí ông, quí bà và vị tiểu thư đây. Được phục vụ các quí vị là vinh hạnh của kẻ hèn này!

Lorraine nghĩ thầm: oa, trông anh ta có vẻ cởi mở, thật hiếm có!

Ông Alden mỉm cười và bắt tay một cách lịch sự, trong khi má Adalbert thì tỏ ra bẽn lẽn, ngại ngùng.

Khi họ đi qua cánh cửa, khung cảnh bên trong thay đổi hoàn toàn, khác xa với những gì Lorraine đã nhìn thấy khi xuyên thấu qua những tấm kính thủy tinh trong suốt của tòa kim tự tháp. Họ đang đứng ở một tiền sảnh rất rộng và sáng loáng, nền bằng gỗ sậm. Cái trần nhà được gắn những dấu hiệu bằng vàng sáng rực đang lăng xăng chuyển động và thay đổi hình dạng liên tục, giống như một tấm bảng thông báo khổng lồ trên trời. Trên đầu "tấm bảng" ấy là một dòng chữ to nhất được viết theo kiểu gothic, cực kỳ chói lóa:

LIBERTÉ, ÉGALITÉ, FRATERNITÉ

 _(Tự do, bình đẳng, bác ái)_

Những bức tường ở các phía được gắn gỗ sậm sáng sủa và có nhiều lò sưởi mạ vàng được gắn với chúng. Thi thoảng có một phù thủy nào đó trồi ra từ phía bên trái các lò sưởi với một tiếng sượt nhẹ và khi đó, con gà trống Gô loa màu vàng gắn trên đỉnh lò lại gật gù một cái như đang mổ một hạt thóc vô hình nào đó. Phía bên phải là một vài người đang xếp hàng chờ khởi hành.

Giữa tiền sảnh là một bồn phun nước được trang trí bởi rất nhiều loài hoa xinh đẹp được xếp thành tầng: hoa hồng trắng tinh khôi, hoa Jucca sang trọng, những chùm hoa Choisya wite Dazzler trắng như bông tuyết,…Trên cao nhất là một khóm hoa diên vĩ màu tím kiêu sa. Đây là quốc hoa của nước Pháp, không có một người dân nào sinh sống trên mảnh đất này lại không biết đến loài hoa "fleur de lis" thiêng liêng ấy. Nước được phun lên từ chính giữa những bông hoa diên vĩ, tỏa ra, nhỏ giọt, rưới lên những bông hoa còn lại trong bồn.

Thi thoảng Lorraine lại nghe thấy một vài tiếng bôm bốp, răng rắc của những người độn thổ và tiếng bước chân sột soạt rất khẽ của đám đông phù thủy. Phần lớn họ đều có vẻ tươi tỉnh, đầu tóc gọn gàng, áo choàng và giày da bóng bẩy. Trên khuôn mặt của những vị phù thủy này mang theo nét ngạo mạn, dè dặt và xa cách đặc trưng của con người Pháp. Cho dù gặp người quen, họ cũng chỉ bắt tay và thì thầm trò chuyện rất nhỏ, tuyệt đối không ảnh hưởng đến người xung quanh.

Cả nhà Shafiq hòa theo đám đông đi tới một cánh cổng rất to ở đầu kia của tiền sảnh. Ba Alden để má Adalbert và Lorraine ngồi ở cái dãy ghế bằng gỗ gần cái cổng, dặn dò:

_ Em và con ở đây. Anh phải đi làm thủ tục trước đã.

Má Adalbert dịu dàng nói:

_ Dạ, em sẽ trông con. Anh cứ yên tâm.

Ba Alden vuốt tóc vợ một cái như lời chào rồi mới bước tới cánh cổng. Đúng lúc này, cổng mở ra. Lorraine giật mình phát hiện, hóa ra đây không phải là cánh cổng mà là cửa ra vào của một chiếc thang máy khổng lồ. Nhìn kích thước kia, Lorraine cảm thấy nó có thể chở được cả năm chục người một lúc cũng nên.

_ Ủa?

Lorraine kêu lên một tiếng, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm cái thang máy như phát hiện điều kỳ lạ. Con bé sờ cằm, tự mình lẩm bẩm:

_ Ba đi vào cái thang máy kia để làm giấy tờ, chứng tỏ đó là lối vào của Hội đồng Pháp thuật. Nhưng nơi đó chỉ toàn thấy người đi vào mà chẳng thấy ai đi ra. Chẳng lẽ người ta vào một đường mà đi ra bằng một đường khác à? Để xem nào…Người ta ra bằng lối nào được nhỉ?

Lorraine quan sát cả cái tiền sảnh một lần, cặp mắt nó bị những cái lò sưởi có con gà Gô loa hấp dẫn.

_ Chỉ có một nơi duy nhất…

Đúng lúc này, một nữ phù thủy trồi lên từ phía bên trái lò sưởi. Bà ta đeo cặp kính dày ụ, trên tay cầm một cuộn da dê lúc lắc, tất tả chạy ra ngoài cửa.

_…Đoán chừng là đúng rồi.

Chừng nửa tiếng sau, ba Alden quả nhiên bước ra từ một cái lò sưởi.

_ Anh đợi em một tí.

Bà Adalbert quay sang nói với chồng. Trong lúc chờ đợi, bà đã nhờ con yêu tinh kiểm tra và làm mới lại chiếc đũa phép của mình. Chừng năm phút sau, con yêu tinh có bộ mặt cau có rốt cuộc đưa trả chiếc đũa phép cho bà. Ông Alden lập tức trả cho nó mười xu tiền bạc.

Lorraine ngạc nhiên hỏi ba nó:

_ Nó cũng nhận đồng Sickle của Anh cơ à?

Trong khi cả nhà nó di chuyển, ba Alden giải thích cho nó hay tụi yêu tinh sành về khoản tiền bạc ăn đứt phù thủy. Lorraine thích trả cho nó Sickle hay Sprink đều được hết, miễn là giá trị tương đương.

_ Đây rồi. Cái lò này có nối mạng Floo quốc tế.

Ông Alden cất tiếng khi họ tới trước một cái lò sưởi vắng tanh vắng ngắt, khác hẳn những lò sưởi đầy người ra ra vào vào bên cạnh. Rồi, ông quay sang căn dặn con gái kỹ lưỡng:

_ Lorraine, bình thường người ta không hay dùng bột Floo để di chuyển một quãng đường dài như vầy. Không cẩn thận đọc nhầm tên thì chẳng ai biết con sẽ rớt nhầm ở cái lò nào cả. Nhưng má không được khỏe lắm, cưỡi ngựa cả quãng đường dài thiệt quá sức với má. Ba cũng tin tưởng Lorraine sẽ không mắc sai lầm tương tự. Con có hứa với ba được không?

Lorraine vênh cằm lên như muốn chứng minh sự tự tin của mình.

_ Con hứa mà ba, dễ như ăn kẹo á!

_ Được rồi, thế thì lên đường nào.

Ba Alden không lằng nhằng làm nhiều. Ông đẩy bà Adalbert tới cạnh lò sưởi.

_ Em đi trước đi.

Bà gật đầu, mỉm cười nhìn hai ba con. Sau đó bà với lấy một nhúm bột lấp lánh từ cái bát màu xanh mà chồng đưa cho, rồi quăng nó vô lửa. Tiếng ầm ầm vang lên, ngọn lửa chuyển màu xanh ngọc bích, bốc cao qua khỏi đầu bà. Bấy giờ bà Adalbert mới bước thẳng vào cụm lửa, hô lên: "Bộ Pháp thuật nước Anh!" và lập tức biến mất.

_ Đến lượt con rồi.

Ông Alden nhắc nhở. Lorraine nháy mắt tinh quái với ba nó.

_ Con đi trước nhé!

Con bé cũng thò tay bốc một nhúm bột Floo. Ngay sau khi nó hô to, một cảm giác quen thuộc như thể nó bị hút xuống một cái cống khổng lồ. Nó thấy hình như mình bị quay tít – tiếng ầm ầm làm điếc cả tai. Cơn lốc lửa xanh làm nó chóng cả mặt. Lorraine cố gắng co gọn người lại, vì hồi đầu mới dùng bột Floo, củi chỏ của nó đã đụng phải cái gì đó làm nó bị đau mất cả ngày liền. Chờ đợi một hồi lâu mà nó vẫn cảm thấy mình bị xoay tít và cuộn đi.

Merlin ơi, bao giờ mới tới nơi đây?

Chuyến đi này thiệt quá dài dòng, món súp trong bụng nó bắt đầu sôi lên và xem chừng rất muốn vọt ra khỏi cổ họng. Lorraine phải nín nhịn mãi. Nó ghét cái mạng Floo này!

Rồi, nó cảm thấy chân mình như chạm phải thứ gì đó. Theo bản năng, nó vội vàng nhún đầu gối xuống một cái để cố gắng lấy lại cân bằng. Nhưng hình như chuyến hành trình dài đã khiến nó choáng váng, đầu con bé đập vào tảng đá lạnh làm nó đau muốn chết.

_ Merlin ơi!

Lorraine nhịn không được rít lên một tiếng. Mũi nó chợt nhảy lên vì bụi bay đầy vào khí quản, thành ra nó cứ sụt sịt và hắt hơi liên hồi trong khi loạng choạng chui ra khỏi cái lò sưởi.

Ánh sáng chiếu rọi vào đột ngột làm cho hai mắt nó bị kích thích, đồng tử màu xanh nheo lại. Đúng lúc này, một tiếng nói quen thuộc vang lên.

_ Lorraine, rốt cuộc thì con đến rồi!

Lorrain chớp mắt một cái, làm quen dần với ánh sáng rực rỡ ở đây. Má Adalbert đứng cách nó vài bước, mặt tái nhợt, cả người loạng choạng như muốn ngã ra đấy. Ở bên cạnh má nó là một người đàn ông cao gầy, nhợt nhạt, gương mặt nhọn, đôi mắt xám đặc biệt lạnh lùng và một mái tóc dài màu vàng bạch kim cực kỳ nổi bật. Ông ta đang lễ phép đỡ một tay má Adalbert của nó.

Lorraine hơi ngây người nhìn mái tóc kia.

_ Lorraine, con không sao chứ?

Bà Adalbert giãy giụa muốn chạy tới xem con gái thế nào nhưng lại chệch choạng suýt ngã. Thoáng cái Lorraine bừng tỉnh.

_ Con không sao.

Nó chạy tới đỡ lấy má. Má bèn lấy một chiếc khăn tay ra chùi lên trán nó.

_ Dạ?

Trước ánh mắt hoài nghi của nó, má Adalbert giơ cái khăn tay lên cho nó xem vệt đen sì nổi bật trên cái khăn lụa màu trắng ngà.

Má nói:

_ Bồ hóng! Chắc ban nãy con đụng vào chỗ nào của cái lò sưởi rồi à?

Con bé nhe răng, dáng vẻ tởm phát khiếp.

_ Merlin ơi! Ghê quá!

Nó quay ngoắt đầu xem cái lò sưởi. Quả nhiên, đó là một cái lò cũ kỹ và đen sì vì bám đầy bồ hóng. Lorraine oán giận:

_ Bẩn khiếp mất thôi! Merlin, bộ họ không vệ sinh cái lò bao giờ à?

_ Ta rất tiếc, nhưng có vẻ điều cháu than phiền là đúng!

Người đàn ông tóc vàng cất tiếng nói bằng tiếng Pháp. Giọng của ông ta nhừa nhựa và hoa mỹ đúng chất quý tộc. Lorraine quay sang nhìn ông ta, tầm mắt con bé như vô tình đảo qua mái tóc nổi bật kia.

Con bé nâng váy lên, nhún chân một cái, dùng tiếng Anh nói:

_ Cháu tên là Lorraine Shafiq. Cháu rất vinh hạnh khi được gặp chú Malfoy!

Người đàn ông cũng đổi về dùng tiếng Anh:

_ Tiểu thư Shafiq, ta cũng rất vinh hạnh được gặp cháu. Thật bất ngờ khi cháu biết ta là ai.

Mặc dù nói là bất ngờ nhưng trông mặt ông ta vẫn lạnh tanh như trước. Lorraine lập tức biết mình lỡ lời. Bàn tay con bé siết chặt hai tà váy, con ngươi đảo một vòng, nó bắt đầu nói xạo:

_Ba cháu rất hay kể về chú.

_Vậy à?

Đôi mắt xám của ông Malfoy nhìn chằm chằm Lorraine, thờ ơ nói:

_ Vinh hạnh cho ta rồi.

Nhìn dáng vẻ ông ta, Lorraine cũng không biết người này có tin hay không nữa. Đúng lúc này, có người bước ra khỏi lò sưởi. Lorraine thở phào một hơi không rõ nguyên do, vui sướng kêu lên:

_ Ba!

Ông Alden bước ra khỏi lò sưởi rất nhanh, trông ông có vẻ thoải mái hơn nhiều so với vợ và con gái. Ông vỗ vai Lorraine một cái rồi đi thẳng tới chỗ vợ. Ông Malfoy cũng đúng lúc thu bàn tay đang đỡ bà Adalbert lại.

Ông Alden lo lắng vuốt mái tóc dài của vợ, hỏi:

_ Em có sao không?

Bà Adalbert nở một nụ cười yếu ớt.

_ Em bị choáng thôi. Giờ đỡ hơn nhiều rồi. May mà có anh Malfoy.

Ông Alden cẩn thận nhìn bà từ đầu tới chân một lượt mới yên lòng. Lúc này ông quay sang nhìn người đàn ông bên cạnh vẫn luôn im lặng.

_ Lucius, người bạn thân của tớ. Cám ơn cậu đã đến đón gia đình tớ nhé!

Nghe giọng điệu thân thiết và nhiệt tình của ba, Lorraine âm thầm nhướng mày bất ngờ.

_ Tớ tiện đường tới Bộ thôi. Cái kẻ trốn khỏi nước Anh gần hai chục năm như cậu, ai thèm quan tâm chứ?

Bề ngoài của ông Malfoy vẫn lạnh lùng thế, nhưng trong giọng nói oán giận kia không giấu được chút ít mừng rỡ. Đến giờ mà Lorraine còn không đoán được quan hệ của ba nó và ông Malfoy thì đầu nó nhúng nước luôn rồi. Ông Malfoy còn giúp gia đình nó làm thủ tục. Nhờ có người bạn thân là Thứ trưởng này mà chẳng mấy chốc gia đình nó nhận được tờ giấy chấp nhận nhập cảnh của Bộ Pháp thuật nước Anh.

Trong khoảng thời gian chờ đợi, Lorraine quan sát Bộ Pháp thuật nước Anh một lượt. Trông bố cục tiền sảnh của nơi này chẳng khác gì lắm so với Hội đồng Pháp thuật của Pháp, nhưng mà ở cái bồn phun nước, những tầng hoa xinh đẹp được thay bằng một nhóm những bức tượng vàng, lớn hơn kích thước thật, đứng giữa hồ. Cao nhất trong chúng là tượng một phù thủy nhìn rất quý phái đang giơ cây đũa thần của ông chỉ thẳng lên trời. Nhìn quanh ông là một nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp, một con nhân mã, một con yêu tinh và một con gia tinh. Ba con thú sau này đều đang đứng chầu hai người phù thủy nam nữ kia. Nước được phun ra lấp lánh từ đầu đũa của họ, từ đầu mũi tên của con nhân sư, từ đỉnh của con yêu tinh và từ mỗi tai của con gia tinh.

Lorraine phát hiện có một tấm bảng nhỏ mờ mờ có những dòng chữ:

NHỮNG SỰ ĐÓNG GÓP CỦA CÁC HUYNH ĐỆ PHÙ THỦY SẼ ĐƯỢC CHUYỂN CHO BỆNH VIỆN SANTO MUNGO ĐỂ CHỮA TRỊ NHỮNG BỆNH VÀ CHẤN THƯƠNG PHÁP THUẬT

Lorraine sờ túi tiền đầy tiền Galleon mà ba Alden đã đổi giúp nó ở ngân hàng yêu tinh nước Pháp. Con bé chạy tới gần bồn phun nước. Nó nhìn thấy ở đáy hồ nước có những đồng Sickle bạc và Knut đồng phản chiếu lên. Nó bèn bốc lấy một nắm Galleon có chừng hơn mười đồng thả vào trong hồ.

Những phù thủy trưởng thành đi qua nhìn Lorraine với ánh mắt không tin nổi như kiểu nó là đứa con ông cháu cha tiêu xài không biết độ. Nhưng cũng có một phù thủy nam khác hẳn. Ông ta đến vỗ hẳn vào vai con bé khen ngợi:

_ Này nhóc, giỏi lắm!

Bình thường Lorraine chẳng mấy khi chú ý tới phản ứng của người ngoài đâu, nhưng ngoại hình ông ta khá đặc biệt kích thích trí tò mò của nó. Con bé ra vẻ lễ phép đáp lời:

_ Con cám ơn chú.

Ông ta hỏi tiếp:

_ Học sinh của Hogwarts hả?

_ Dạ. Con mới nhận được giấy nhập học.

Ông ta à lên một tiếng. Trước khi đi, ông còn dặn dò:

_ Nhớ học giỏi nghen, nhóc. Con có tấm lòng y chang như cụ Albus.

Lorraine cứ nhìn theo bóng lưng ông ta mãi. Thình lình có người đặt tên lên bả vai nó, da gà của Lorraine nổi hết cả lên, con bé quay ngoắt đầu lại. Hóa ra là ba Alden. Má Adalbert và ông Malfoy đi ngay phía sau.

_ Ai đấy con?

Lorraine lắc đầu.

_ Con không biết. Nhưng trông ông ta….hình như là một Thần Sáng?

Cũng chỉ có người làm nghề Thần Sáng mới có một gương mặt lạ lùng như bức hình chạm nổi sắc cạnh thế. Lorraine cảm giác như gương mặt đó được khắc trên một tảng gỗ đã dầm sương giãi nắng, dưới bàn tay của một gã nào đó biết rất lờ mờ cái gọi là "nhân diện", và tuyệt chẳng có tài đục đẽo nào. Mỗi phần của da như vết thẹo. Cái miệng trông giống hệt một vết cắt méo xệch, cùng cái mũi bị lẹm đi hẳn một mảnh to. Nhưng chính đôi mắt của người đàn ông này mới khiến y trông đáng khiếp, mặc dù lúc đối diện với Lorraine, ông ta đã cố tỏ ra thân thiện biết bao.

Một trong hai con mắt nhỏ xíu, u ám và sáng quác. Con mắt còn lại to, tròn như đồng xu, mắt xanh nê-ông sáng choang. Con mắt xanh da trời chuyển động không ngừng. Không thèm chớp lấy một cái, nó cuộn lên, cuộn xuống, đánh từ bên này sang bên kia, hoàn toàn độc lập với con mắt thường còn lại. Và khi nó đánh lên ngược hẳn về phía gáy của người đàn ông, thì chỉ còn lại một màu trắng dã.

Ông Malfoy lên tiếng:

_ Đúng rồi. Ông ta là Moody Mắt – điên.

Lorraine tò mò hỏi:

_ Thưa chú, mặt ổng bị sao vậy?

Ông Malfoy mỉa mai:

_ Chiến tích của một sự nghiệp Thần sáng lẫy lừng ấy mà!

Ông Alden chạm nhẹ vào vai Lorraine, ngay lập tức con bé khôn ngoan ngậm chặt miệng lại. Bà Adalbert vẫn luôn im lặng đột nhiên cất tiếng:

_ Anh Malfoy, anh Alden, em khỏe hơn nhiều rồi. Chúng ta tới Hẻm Xéo mua sắm cho con bé Lorraine thôi. À, hình như con trai anh cũng trạc tuổi con bé nhà em thì phải?

Ông Malfoy dẫn họ đi tới một cái lò sưởi. Một hàng dài người đang phải xếp hàng lập tức nhường chỗ cho họ.

_ Đúng rồi. Thằng Draco nhà tôi vừa mới nhận được thư gọi nhập học. Hôm nay nó cũng đi Hẻm Xéo với Cissy.

Narcissa là tên của vợ ông Malfoy.

Dứt lời, ông ta nghiêng người nhường chỗ cho họ.

_ Nữ sĩ được ưu tiên trước. Adalbert, cô đi đi.

Lorraine đau khổ rên lên trong lòng: Merlin, lại là bột Floo. Còn tưởng có cách nào đi lại dễ chịu hơn cơ!

Ba Alden lo âu nói với ông Malfoy:

_ Cậu trông chừng Lorraine giúp tớ nhé! Tớ qua xem Adalbert thế nào trước.

Ông Malfoy gật đầu và thế là ba nó ném bột Floo vô lò rồi bước vào. Trong lúc chờ đợi, ông Malfoy có nói chuyện vài câu với Lorraine làm con bé khá bất ngờ, bởi vì theo cách ông ta thể hiện thì rõ là không phải kiểu người nhiệt tình gì cho cam!

_ Tính cách cháu rất giống Adalbert.

Lorraine tỏ ra không tin tưởng cho lắm. Má của nó hiền và tốt bụng khác với nó một trời một vực.

_ Thiệt ạ? Chưa có ai bảo cháu thế cả.

Ông Malfoy kể:

_ Lúc trước Cissy mang thai, nhà chúng ta có rất nhiều người ra vào, kinh động khiến Cissy thiếu chút nữa bị sảy. Tình huống khi đó cực kỳ nguy hiểm. Trước giờ Adalbert không thích ta, nhưng cô ấy không đành lòng nhìn Cissy gặp chuyện không may. Cô ấy liều mạng dùng xe ngựa bí mật đưa vợ ta đến Pháp dưỡng thai trong khi ta tìm người uống thuốc Đa Dịch đóng giả làm Cissy ở Thái ấp, mãi cho tới khi Draco đủ một tháng tuổi mới thôi. Ta rất biết ơn má của cháu đã giúp đỡ ta chăm sóc vợ con.

Giọng điệu của ông Malfoy không chút phập phồng cảm xúc kể cả đang nói đến quá khứ của chính mình. Lorraine sờ cằm, đôi mắt xanh ngọc híp lại như thể cân nhắc dụng ý của ông Malfoy khi nói chuyện này. Trong lúc con bé đang mải suy nghĩ thì ông Malfoy đã lên tiếng nhắc nhở nó:

_ Lorraine, đến lượt cháu vào lò sưởi rồi. Nhớ kỹ: "Hẻm Xéo".

Bởi vì bất ngờ nên con bé không nhận ra ông Malfoy đã thay đổi cách xưng hô với nó. Trước khi bị ngọn lửa màu xanh che khuất tầm mắt, nó đã đối mặt trực diện với ông Malfoy. Người đàn ông gật đầu với nó như một lời chào dành cho những kẻ ngang hàng.

Từ khi gặp Lucius Malfoy, đây đã là lần thứ hai Lorraine Shafiq phải siết chặt làn váy.


End file.
